


accidentally

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: i'm taking notes : a drabble collection [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: resikonya tidak sebanding. (begitukah?)





	accidentally

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:**
> 
>   * Supernatural dan semua karakter di dalamnya merupakan milik Eric Kripke dan CW Studio.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
> 


 

 

Satu jam prolog menuju seks yang hebat, rupanya tidak sebanding dengan resiko yang harus ditanggung Dean.

Setelah dua jam terjebak di kloset sempit, kaki dan tangannya mulai mati rasa. Ia juga berulangkali harus menahan bersin, karena meskipun Castiel terkenal sebagai orang yang pembersih, kloset di kamarnya sungguh berdebu. Dan jangan mulai soal sarang laba-labanya. Keluar dari sini, lihat saja Dean nanti bertransformasi jadi apa dengan dengan properti _Spiderman_.

 _Geez, Cas, kapan aku bisa keluar…_ , ia menggerutu.

Mentang-mentang Gabe sedang tidak ada, dirinya dan Castiel nekat memanfaatkan kesempatan. Padahal mereka selalu menghindari hal ini sebelumnya. Dean tidak pernah keberatan jika ia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu di kamar Cas, asalkan mereka bisa melupakan dunia saat ada di kamar Dean.

Huh.

Seharusnya ia lebih tahu bahwa ini ide buruk.

Mengabaikan kramnya, Dean mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum ia terpaksa mendekam di sini. Ia dan Castiel sedang bermalas-malasan menonton televisi saat keadaan mulai memanas dan amat sangat nyaris tidak tertolong, apabila tidak ada seruan familiar penuh keceriaan yang overdosis milik Gabriel terdengar di luar pintu, menyela mereka.

 _Gabe sia_ _l,_ gerutu Dean lagi.

Seolah sebagai tanda, mendadak ada sesuatu menggelitik hidung Dean. Susah payah, tangan kirinya berusaha menjangkau hidung untuk menahan refleks itu. Dan untunglah tidak perlu lagi, karena pintu kloset mendadak terbuka. Dean gagal dan akhirnya bersin.

 

 

"Dean, maafkan aku!" suara Castiel sarat kekhawatiran. Dean melangkah sempoyongan, keluar dari tempatnya mendekam selama dua jam. Tangan masih sibuk menggosok-gosok hidung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dean menoleh ke arah Castiel yang berdiri kikuk dengan kepala terteleng. Sial, meskipun kesal, Dean masih punya impuls kuat untuk mencium wajah menggemaskan itu.

"Tebak saja," katanya tidak jelas karena hidungnya masih ditekan agar tidak bersin lagi.

"Ah," Castiel membuka mulut untuk bicara lalu menutupnya lagi. Ia ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak tahu Gabe pulang lebih cepat. Dan dia membawa Anna juga Alfie tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku tidak dapat kabar apa-apa jika mereka mau berkunjung."

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Cas. Bukan kau saja yang terkejut."

Melihat betapa menyesalnya Castiel, Dean memutuskan untuk menyeringai; kembali ke mode ' _ok-cukup-ayo-kita-tertawakan-ini-saja-daripada-mendapat-malu'_. "Dan hei Cas, lain kali bersihkan klosetmu, _buddy_. Aku alergi debu."

Castiel tersenyum ragu-ragu. "Kau tidak perlu bersembunyi di dalam sana lagi, Dean."

Dean tertawa, seenaknya menggerayangi kulkas mencari bir. "Yeah, lain kali kita lakukan di kamarku saja, Cas. Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko Gabe memergoki kita telanjang di atas ranjang."

Menyesap isi kalengnya, Dean melirik Castiel. Sial, dia merona, membuat wajahnya tampak semakin menggemaskan.

"Uh," Castiel mengganti tumpuan kaki dengan gugup. "kurasa Gabe tidak akan terlalu keberatan."

Dean nyaris tersedak. "Apa?"

"Uh, aku tanpa sengaja mengatakan bahwa aku punya pacar?" nada suara Castiel naik di akhir kalimat, seolah ia ingin Dean mengkonfirmasi sesuatu.

"Kapan kau bilang begitu?"

Castiel mengerutkan dahi. "Tadi?" ia menyipit mencari tanda Dean sedang bercanda, tapi pria bermata hijau itu hanya memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"Aku tidak dengar apapun?" Dean berkata lemah.

Sekarang giliran Castiel yang kaget. "Aku diinterogasi panjang lebar oleh Anna, digoda habis-habisan oleh Alfie, dan kau tidak dengar apapun?"

Dean mengerucutkan bibir. "Hey! Aku berjuang melawan kram di dalam sana, d-dan kau menyetel televisi, Cas! Apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Aku…" Castiel terdiam, sebelum mendaratkan tatapannya pada Dean. "…berharap kau mendengarkan."

Dean terpana.

Castiel menarik napas. "Aku lelah pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi, Dean. Aku tidak peduli lagi apa pendapat orang tuaku. Saudaraku menerima aku apa adanya, dan orangtuaku seharusnya juga begitu.  Sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk berhenti menolak sesuatu yang membuatku bahagia."

Dean meletakkan kaleng birnya, lalu melangkah mendekati Castiel. Senyumnya tak bisa lebih lebar lagi.

 

 

_"_ _Does it mean we can finally do an extremely loud sex to annoy your friggin brother?"_

Castiel merona tapi tangan tak urung menepuk pinggul Dean. "Oh, Gabe juga menceramahiku panjang lebar soal itu."

"Dan?" Dean menaikkan alis dengan sugestif.

Castiel menyeringai, menirukan mimik dan gaya bicara kakaknya dengan sangat mirip. " _'_ _Pengaman, Cassie, pengaman adalah yang nomor satu!'_ "

Mendadak, Dean memasang wajah serius. Dengan dahi berkerut dalam, ia berkata, sedikit bingung, "Tapi kita sudah mengunci pintu dua kali!"

 

 

**Fin.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Modified prompt from:
> 
> We were making out but then my roommate walked in and i shoved you in the closet and you had to sit in there cramped for hours i’m sorry [×](http://shittyaus.tumblr.com/post/134866855116/any-au-for-two-people-who-are-in-a-hidden)
> 
>  


End file.
